


Devil Hunter and Demon Huntress (Abandoned)

by notafreelancer1



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Slight Crossover of Assassin's Creed + Devil May Cry + Bayonetta, Time travel story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notafreelancer1/pseuds/notafreelancer1
Summary: Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long are some of the most famous Huntresses in RWBY. But five hundred years ago, their family was one of the most well-known bounty hunters on Remnant. As the children of the infamous Azure Rose and Hawk Branwen, Yin Rose-Branwen and Cereza Rose would join Team RWBY in their quest to become Huntresses with an important task upon them to save the future from a vile force of nature. (Abandoned for adoption.)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/OC, Ruby Rose/Oscar Pine
Kudos: 4





	1. OC Bios

OC 1

Name: Yin "Aquilar" Rose-Branwen

Age: 17

Birthdate: 500 years before Ruby Rose

Looks: Looks like Raven Branwen, except with a red coat, black jeans, and a necklace with a red stone on it

Powers and Skills: Powerful healing factor, exceptional melee combat skill, great marksmanship

Weapons: A sword named Rebellion, two pistols with no reloading required named Blossom and Wither, an angelic scythe named Divide, a giant demonic ax named Conquer, an angelic set of throwing stars named Shredder, and a pair of demonic gauntlets named Rumble

Semblance: Unleashed (amplifies EVERYTHING), changes his hair to a white color, heals him, surroundings become black and white with Yin's yell echoing in the background

Personality: cocky, caring, carefree

OC 2

Name: Cereza "Falco" Rose

Age: 16

Birthdate: 499 years before Ruby Rose

Looks: Looks like post-timeskip Ruby Rose, but with longer hair reaching to the bottom of her eyes; still keeps black to red gradient

Powers and Skills: Proficiency with four guns at once, incredible reaction time, a huge arsenal of weapons (mentioned later in the story)

Weapons: Onyx Roses, a set of four pistols which Cereza uses with her hands and feet, a lot more weapons based on Bayonetta's weapons

Semblance: Rose Guardian (uses a red, demonic European-style dragon with black, twisted horns, elongated claws, and a rose emblem on the side; Cereza can use parts of the dragon or summon the dragon fully)

Personality: mysterious, caring, serious

Explanations...

Yin and Cereza come from a time period 500 years before Ruby Rose's birthday and are sent on a mission to save the future from impending doom.


	2. Yin and Cereza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yin and Cereza are two siblings that fight Grimm and demons for the sake of Remnant. When the God of Light shows them a glimpse of the future, though, they accept whatever concocted proposal he has in mind.

**A/N: Before we get started with the story, I need to tell you that there will be some Earth songs that I will put in, including game OSTs, official songs, and more. All the songs that I'll use come from their respective owners.**

**If you want to know why the characters are the way they are, the OCs are based on Devil May Cry and Bayonetta, and their backstory is based on Ezio from Assassin's Creed II. So some quotes will be used from both franchises.**

* * *

"Regular Speech"

_Thought_

"[Italian]"

* * *

 _Bang!_ A Beowolf head fell off from its torso.

"[And that's the last one...]" Yin announced to his sister. Cereza walked up to him, face serious but eyes bathed in delight. She and Yin had been in charge of keeping the Four Relics of Humanity in place and they were doing a good job at it. Only a few Grimm dared to enter the collection of Relics, and the ones that did would meet a quick death.

"[You sure?]" she asked him.

"[I'm sure,]" he spoke. She put her pistols in her holsters (except for the ones on her feet) and sighed, a sound full of boredom.

"[When are we ever going to get anything to do?]" she groaned. "[This is too easy for us.]"

"[I'm sure that we'll be doing something interesting soon,]" he responded. Cereza grabbed her brother's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"[We stick together until the end,]" she said as she turned to her brother with a smile that shone in the moonlight.

"[Heh, forever as always,]" he answered. As if on cue, the Relics began shivering behind them.

"What's happening with the Relics?" she asked.

"[I don't know.]" Both stared as the Relics began to rearrange themselves in the air, spinning in a circle faster and faster until a white hole appeared between them, blasting their eyes with light.

 **"Yin Rose-Branwen."** A deep voice uttered. **"Cereza Rose."**

When the two siblings' eyes got used to the light, there stood a yellow man with antlers on his head, like those of a moose.

"The God of Light..." Cereza breathed in awe.

**"There is an important task for both of you and I have come to deliver it."**

"Hey, Cereza," Yin spoke to her. "In the future, [don't ask for shit.]" She glared straight back at him then both of them looked at the God of Light.

**"In your time on this planet, everything is peaceful. Calm. But in the future, humanity will grow even more divided and probably will tear itself and others apart. What's more, an old enemy of ours will become stronger than she is now."**

"That [bitch], Salem," Yin muttered.

**"Indeed. We wish to bring you on this quest as you are the only two in your family to have incredible powers. Your descendant, a silver-eyed girl, will have the task of saving the world. But she cannot do it alone. I ask that you guide her along the way."**

"Why couldn't you stop it yourself?" Cereza questioned her God.

 **"Because this is a chance for humanity to prove itself that it can stand in the way of the forces of evil. If the silver-eyed girl fails, humanity will be extinct."** Both siblings looked at each other for a moment and saw the determined look in their eyes.

"Okay, we'll do it," Cereza told the God of Light.

"And I'll be by her side, always," Yin added. The God of Light, even without a mouth, looked like it was smiling.

**"Thank you. You will be transported five hundred years into the future, where your descendant will be located. May the best of luck be with you."**

And so began a quest that would change the lives of Remnant...

* * *

"You were worth every cent," Roman Torchwick menacingly spoke to a red-hooded girl. "Truly you were."

Ruby Rose had just been looking through the store, From Dust Till Dawn, until a heist forced her to stop the people stealing the Dust. She stood, armed with Crescent Rose, ready to attack. Before anyone could do anything, two figures, one masculine, and the other feminine jumped in front of the other two. The male had jet-black hair like her other mother, Raven Branwen. He also had a silver eye and a red eye. He sported a black undershirt, a red coat, and black jeans. The female, however...

 _She looks just like me._ Ruby thought, shocked. The only differences were her expression, her hair that reached to the bottom of her forehead, and her outfit. It was a blouse and a black skirt laced with red.

"Where do you kids keep coming from?" Roman asked, shocked. The male looked at the female and spoke something Ruby couldn't understand. Instantly, her look-alike brought a foot up and aimed it at Roman. A set of what appeared to be Dust shards shot towards the criminal from the foot and made him stagger back a bit.

 _What was that?! What just happened?!_ she screamed in her head. She took a look and saw pistols mounted on the feet, a type of style she had never seen before.

The male figure then pulled out a giant sword, covered with a pattern. He took the sword and engaged in a blitz of clashes with Roman, engaging in speeds she hadn't seen before, even by herself. He then took out a gun and threw his sword into the air, fired the gun at the sword and the bullet ricocheted towards Rowan off, grazing his face with a permanent scar as a result.

"I think that look suits you better," the boy mocked the criminal. Roman then shot a Dust round at the girl's face, scarring her also.

He then made a getaway, climbing up the ladder onto the roof of the store. Both unknown figures followed suit, disappearing immediately. Ruby also followed immediately, using her scythe to propel her upwards. A Bullhead craft with an unknown woman soon made its way towards Roman. Roman then fired several Dust rounds in rapid succession towards the female figure, who dodged every single one of them and got back up with ease. Roman then fired another round but it exploded at the female figure.

"One kid down," he breathed.

"It'll take a lot more to take her down, _bastardo_ ," the male figure remarked.

When the smoke cleared, a blonde woman with a white and black outfit and purple cape appeared in front of the unknown female teenager. The blonde woman sent some hail towards the craft, but the woman on the Bullhead blocked them all with ease. The female teenager fires her guns at the plane to assist Glynda. The male figure did the same as well, grabbing a set of pistols. Ruby also change her scythe to sniper mode and shot the craft as well. However, all three teens are pushed away by the blonde with her telekinetic power as an explosion occurs around them.

As soon as Ruby got up, her first question was, "You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?!"

"Worry about her autograph later and start worrying about her scorn," the female figure spoke.

And, oh boy, would she be right.

* * *

"I hope that you three realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly," Glynda scolded them. "You put yourself and others in great danger."

"They started it," Ruby argued indignantly.

"And we finished it," her look-alike countered. "You must be able to take responsibility for your own actions."

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home," Glynda spoke to them. "With a pat on the back... And a slap on the wrist." She demonstrated this by smacking her riding crop on the table. Ruby gave a small shriek while the other two barely flinched. "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you." A man entered the room with a platter of cookies in his right hand. The man had grey hair and clear spectacles. His eyes seemed to contain thousands of collections of memories, perhaps gathered by experiencing the battlefield plenty of times. He immediately took a seat on the chair opposite of the three teenagers.

"Ruby Rose," the man greeted Ruby. "You... have silver eyes." With the man doing this, Ruby made some umms and uhs as he examined her face.

"And you," he greeted the other 'Ruby'. "You have silver eyes as well."

"You have one silver eye," the man observed out loud as he turned to look at the boy.

"It's a sign of _sfortuna_ ," the boy answered. "Pardon the accent. It means bad luck."

"Hmmm..." the man replied. Then he turned to look at Ruby. "Where did you learn to do this?" He opened a tablet that showed Ruby firing her sniper scythe, all while catching the eye of the supposed siblings.

"S-Signal Academy," Ruby answered.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular..." After she said that, the platter of cookies was placed in front of her.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..." he remembered as Ruby ate the cookies as quickly as possible.

"Oh! That's my uncle!" she spoke through her full mouth. She then swallowed, embarrassed. "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete _garbage_ before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!"

"So I've noticed. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"I want to be a Huntress." The answer was simple.

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" Her voice began to speed up, with the other two watching like she was going crazy. "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" She giggled at the thought. "I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, _gosh_ , you know!" The two adults studied her while the two talked to each other in the language she heard of in the excitement of Roman Torchwick.

"Do you know who I am?" the man finally asked.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

"Hello." The man now known as Ozpin grinned.

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything..."

"Well, okay." After a while, Ruby stood there, open-mouthed at the proposal of going to Beacon Academy.

"One more thing, Miss Rose," Ozpin reminded her. "I would like to have a chat with these two."

"Oh, okay!" she shouted. "I'll leave!" With that, she left the door, ready to tell the good news to her family.

* * *

"Now I would like to talk to you two," Ozpin re-greeted the two teenagers left in the room.

"With pleasure," the girl agreed. "My name is Cereza and my _compagno_ here is Yin, my brother."

"Yin, Cereza, a pleasure to meet you too." He took a breath and started to explain to them, with the two intently listening.

"While Miss Rose is good enough to join the Academy early, we would also like to know about you. Your movements look like they have been perfected for many years."

"We trained since ten and validated each other every day," Yin answered. "Our father was there to teach us before he died."

"That is unfortunate. We apologize for bringing up the subject."

"Because of what happened, we wish that the same thing that happened to our father wouldn't happen to others. So we lived in a similar style as Huntsmen, targeting the evil and leaving the good to roam free," Cereza explained.

"I see," Ozpin replied.

"Woah, woah, woah," Yin halted, his tone suddenly changing. "You're about to compliment us then give us a free ticket to Beacon, right? It's how it usually goes in these cases."

"Correct."

"Oh. Well... damn." Ozpin chuckled at his behavior.

"We would like to give you a chance to help Miss Rose with her training. As I have said, you two are remarkably skilled and attending my school is a rare opportunity." The two looked and nodded at each other after a moment of deciding. Then, they turned to Ozpin.

"We will agree to help Ruby over there with her training and attend Beacon," Cereza finally agreed.

"One more thing, can you fix _la faccia de mia sorella_ here?" Yin asked. "It needs to be taken care of."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Her face."

"It's no issue, I'm fine," Cereza argued. However, Yin ignored her.

"Please, Professor Ozpin. That pretty face of hers is her only asset!"

"Fottiti!" Cereza cursed. He only laughed at the insult while the teachers only looked at the display.

"Well, I must say that it was nice to meet you two," Ozpin spoke his farewell. "I hope to see you at Beacon, tomorrow."

"Please, we're already gone," came Yin's reply. And his word was true. After he spoke his farewell to the headmaster, they instantly vanished.

"These two are most certainly interesting," Glynda finally spoke.

"They most certainly are," Ozpin agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming to Beacon, Yin and Cereza meet up with Ruby and encounter modern-day problems. Also, Yin opens up his mouth.

**A/N: Changed Yin's (Dante's) weapons and everything. The only DMC game that I've ever played was DmC by Ninja Theory, and it was freaking awesome, no matter what other people say. Cereza (Bayonetta) stays the same.**

"Regular Speech"

_Thought_

"[Italian]"

* * *

"[What the hell?]" Yin stuttered as he and Cereza came close to Beacon.

"[He wasn't kidding about the Beacon part,]" Cereza remarked, shocked as well. The building seemed to rise into the sky, with lights and windows blasting light outside. Exactly like a beacon. However, their surprise would be put to an end as they saw a blonde boy throwing up into a bin.

"[Should we go somewhere else?]" Yin asked her.

"[Yup.]" They walked around the ship together until they spotted a familiar face.

"Hey! Over here!" The girl who looked like Cereza (Ruby, if they remembered correctly) shouted and waved to get their attention. She was accompanied by a blonde girl with purple eyes and a brown skirt.

"Ruby," Cereza greeted her. "Nice to see you again."

"So these are the two you met last night," the blonde girl deduced. She held out a hand to the two. "Name's Yang, by the way."

"The name's Yin," Yin greeted her back. "And my dazzling accomplice here is Cereza." Cereza gave a roll of her eye but smiled back anyway.

"So... you're dating?" Ruby asked them.

"Absolutely not," Cereza answered. "My brother likes to joke, that's all."

"Alright, you're ugly then," Yin jokingly replied to her. She gave him a look that would have melted lead while the other two laughed at the siblings' banter.

"You can take a look at Beacon, if you like," Ruby invited. The two siblings shook their heads.

"We took a look already," Yin spoke. "We still can't get over it as we have never studied in an Academy before."

"You haven't?!" Ruby shrieked. Cereza shook her head again.

"We used to travel a lot," she explained. "And we were always guarding an important object so we never had the chance to train at one of them. But we compensated it by training with each other. Hence, our unique fighting styles that Ruby saw." Both sisters looked at them in awe and respect, expressions that they have seen before. Before they could ponder more about it though, a hologram appeared and they could make out the same woman that had helped them last night, Glynda Goodwitch if they recalled correctly.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon," Glynda welcomed them.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"If we recall, her name is Glynda Goodwitch," Cereza answered for her.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch," the woman went on.

"Called it," Yin quipped as he bumped his sister's shoulder, grinning.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!" Glynda droned on. "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." She disappeared after broadcasting her message.

"I'm sorry," Yin yawned as he woke up from a nap. "Did she say something?" Cereza facepalmed while Ruby and Yang giggled at his behavior.

"Look!" Ruby pointed out. "You can see Signal from here!"

"Signal?" Yin asked.

"Our old academy," Ruby replied. "I guess home isn't too far after all!"

"Beacon's our home, now," Yang assured her. As soon as she finished saying that, they spotted the blonde boy that was throwing up a while ago.

"Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone," Yang commented as she rolled her eyes.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted," Ruby thought out loud.

"Ah!" Cereza screamed. "I think I see some puke on my shoes! Yours too, Ruby!" Everyone looked down and saw a pile of puke near and on them.

"Oh gross, Yang!" Ruby told her sister. "You have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang shouted.

"Oh, great," Yin sighed. "I'll go get the fire hose." **(A/N: Joke from my first story (now deleted))**

"Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!" Ruby shrieked.

* * *

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang commented as they took a look at Beacon Academy. Immediately, Ruby started shrieking.

"Ohmygosh, sis!" she screamed in both Cereza's and Yang's ears. "That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Yang pulled her sister by the hood before she could examine them further. "Ow! Oww!

"Easy there, little sister," Yang tried to console her. "They're just weapons!"

"' Just weapons?' " Ruby asked, slightly offended. "They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!"

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon?" Yang asked her. "Aren't you happy with it?"

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose!" Ruby answered as she transformed her weapon. "I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

"How you consider it better than meeting people, I don't know," Yin remarked, weirded out a little.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Yang questioned Ruby as she ignored Yin. As she spoke, she pulled her sister's hood down jokingly.

"But... why would I need friends if I have you?" Ruby questioned back as she pulled her hood back.

"[She is so unbearably naive sometimes]", Cereza observed. Her brother nodded back.

"Well..." Yang pointed out as she was surrounded by a group of people. "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

"Wait, you're leaving your sister?!" Cereza asked, shocked by her action.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Ruby asked in a blitz. "Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing..." She then stumbled on a cart of white suitcases and luggage. A white-haired girl dressed in a white skirt towered over her, apparently angry about her belongings falling over.

"Are you okay?" Yin asked her.

"Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" the girl continued. She snatched a suitcase out of Ruby's hands immediately.

"Give me that!" she yelled at her. "This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Eh?" was all that Yin could muster. Cereza shot him a warning glare but he didn't catch it.

"Dust!" she yelled at him next. "The most important source of energy in the world! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," he replied.

"Are you brain-dead?!" she exclaimed in frustration. "How do you not know what Dust is?!"

"We grew up in a village that was more isolated than others," he answered. "We've never used Dust to do our work. So I'm deeply sorry that I've insulted your low intelligence, my dear Ice Queen." He mockingly bowed, which angered the girl even more.

"That- that- ugh!" the girl screamed before she stormed off.

"[Would you at least try to be more careful?!]" Cereza scolded her brother. "[We can't risk people knowing about where we come from.]"

"[Hey, you know how good I am at improvising,]" he replied. "[So don't worry so much.]"

"Thanks for getting me out of there, by the way," Ruby suddenly cut in.

"Eh, I'd do it all over again if it meant getting that bitch out of the way," came Yin's reply. At that moment, the blond boy they saw before on the ship came up to them.

"Hey," the boy introduced himself, "I'm Jaune." He extended his hand out to shake Cereza's.

"Cereza," she replied, grabbing his hand. "Yin" - she pointed at Yin - "and Ruby." She also pointed at Ruby as well.

"Soooooo..." Ruby asked him. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

* * *

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than what people let on!" Jaune argued as the four walked around Beacon's fountain.

"That's true, actually," Yin replied. "Cereza once threw up on a ship when we were kids and we needed two buckets for her mess!" He chuckled at the memory, which caused Ruby to giggle as well.

"Shut it, you!" Cereza growled as she bonked his head, which did nothing to him.

"Sorry, it's just that Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind," Ruby apologized.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune replied.

"He's got you there," Yin joked as the little redhead punched him in the shoulder.

"Well, as you know, the name's Jaune Arc!" he reintroduced himself "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!"

"They don't, yet," Yin remarked. With that, Jaune slumped a bit.

"But with enough time and patience, I'm sure they will," he agreed, a genuine look on his face.

"Really? Thanks!" A short moment of awkward silence followed.

"So... I got this thing," Ruby suddenly spoke as she pulled out Crescent Rose, transforming it into its scythe mode and embedding it into the ground.

"Whoa!" Jaune gasped as he leaped into the air, shocked at the size of the weapon. "Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle!" she continued to explain.

"A... what?"

"It's also a gun," Cereza translated for Jaune.

"Oh."

"So, what've you got?" Ruby asked the blonde boy.

"Oh! I, uh... got this sword!" Jaune answered as he unsheathed a sword from his sheath.

"Ooooohh!" Ruby ooohed at the blade.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield too!" he continued as he pulled the sheath out and watched as it transformed into a shield.

"The knight in shining armor combo," Yin commented.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked Jaune. Unfortunately for the blonde, he lost his grip on the shield and started to fumble with it, the sheath transforming again and again. A moment later, he managed to change it back into the sheath for good, putting it back into place.

"The shield gets smaller," Jaune explained, "so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

"But... wouldn't it weight the same?" Ruby questioned him.

"Yeah... it does..." he reluctantly agreed.

"So... what are your weapons?" Ruby asked Yin. In response, he pulled out his sword and twirled it with his fingers.

"This is my sword, Rebellion," he introduced his weapon. "It's my go-to for everything because it's light and can take any Grimm out in one strike. A balance of weight and power. My father gave it to me when I was eight and trained me with it."

"Eight?!" Ruby and Jaune shrieked. "He gave that to you when you were eight?!"

"My father was a wise warrior, so he trained us to prepare ourselves for the worst."

"Whoa..." Ruby breathed in awe. "He must have been an awesome Huntsman..."

"He was," he replied, a sudden somber look on his face. After a few seconds, he continued in his cheerful manner as if nothing happened.

"My two pistols are called Blossom and Wither. These girls can pop a Goliath's life in the blink of an eye." He pulled out two handguns that seemed to be covered with dragon engravings.

"Wowww..." Ruby breathed in awe at the pistols.

"I have other weapons but I prefer to keep them a secret for now." He gestured to his sister, who in turn, lifts her foot to show a pistol embedded in her boot.

"I have a four-pistol set that I like to call Onyx Roses," she explained. "I wield all four of them at the same time, using my hands and feet."

"Your feet?!" Ruby and Jaune yelled. "How?!"

"Acrobatics," Yin answered. "She's extremely dexterous and flexible, which allows her to perform moves that the ordinary Huntsman cannot. It's all a part of her unique fighting style."

"What about you?" Jaune asked. "Do you have one?"

"Not really, no. I improvise on the fly so my moves are far from predictable. Other than that, though, I don't have any particular moveset."

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons," Ruby giggled, "sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

"Wait - you _made_ that?" the other three questioned her.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down," Jaune answered. "My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." He turned to look at the other two. "What about you two?"

"Well, as I said, my sword and pistols were given to me by my father," Yin answered Jaune's question. "The other weapons I got from fighting Grimm. Cereza bought her set at a store and customized them to fit her style." His sister nodded in agreement. An awkward moment of silence followed the conversation.

"Sooo... where are we going?" Ruby suddenly asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Jaune answered. "I was following you. Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?"

"Yeah, Vomit Boy, that's a no," Yin chuckled.

* * *

**A/N:** **I get it. A lackluster update. Hopefully, I'll be able to write something better. For now, though, my main focus is to copy everything from one site to another. Until then, ciao!**


End file.
